Disaster in the Queen's City
by lissylou226
Summary: Sophie-Anne is forced to leave her city, New Orleans, as Katrina threatens the city. She has much on her mind from the death of her lover and vampire child, Hadley, to her impending trial for the death of her husband, the King of Arkansas.


Okay so this is my first fanfiction that I have ever put on here. I have written some before, but no I have decided to share them. A bit of background. I have based this more on the Southern Vampire Mystery books that True Blood is based on. It happens just before Katrina and will continue on through the storm and eventually Sophie-Anne's trial if I see that people like this. Anyways, I have roleplayed Sophie-Anne for nearly three years now, yes before True Blood ever showed her, and have really gotten into her character so I decided to write her side of Katrina and her trial and the such. I was raised in New Orleans until the age of 15 when Katrina hit, so I also know how one would feel about leaving this great city.

* * *

Hurricane Katrina, Hurricane Katrina, Hurricane Katrina. That was all Sophie-Anne had heard for the past week. She knew she needed to get more inland, but there was so much in New Orleans that she couldn't just leave. Her lion for one. He had been a constant comfort since Hadley had passed. Oh Hadley, the Queen missed her dearly. Just the mention of her newest child's name brought bloody tears to her eyes. She had seen to it that her lover's killer had been punished. She had contained him to a large aquarium of saliene solution once more and then after a month exposed him to the roof of her mansion. He had been her creation and she had kill him. It wasn't illegal. She was allowed that right.

Currently the Queen of Louisiana stood on a balcony overlooking the vast expanse of her land as she thought about the past. The wind was humid as always, but Sophie-Anne didn't mind. She was accustomed to it. She looked down when she heard a loud purring and lightly stroked the full mane of her lion. He was reminding her he was there. "It's alright Saber, I haven't forgotton you." She said softly.

Sophie-Anne sighed heavily as she gazed out at her city. Half of the city was deserted and the other half was determined to stay and wait out the Hurricane. It wasn't as bad as the wheather people said it would be. She had heard that quite a bit recently. Sophie-Anne knew deep down though that this Hurricane would crush her city. She was so preoccupied with thoughts about the past and the future she didn't hear Andre walk up behind her.

Andre lightly touched her should, making her jump. "Mon Dieu André, ne font pas jamais cela encore!" She shouted in her native tongue. She sighed and placed her hand over her chest as if she were having a hard time breathing.

"I am sorry my Queen, I was just coming to inform you that I do believe we should pack up and leave. Katrina is supposed to hit land in the next few hours. Your plane is ready, the Sheriff of Area 4 has been informed of our arrival in the coming hours. We must leave. I will have someone take Saber to the monastery." He said, looking down at the great creature who was staring up at him with resentful eyes.

Sophie-Anne sighed and nodded. She didn't want to leave her city. Hell she was not only Queen of her state and Sheriff of this city's vampires. The humans of New Orlens, practically worshipped her. She didn't want to leave ever, but she had to. She would have to hope beyond all hope that her city would not be ruined. She turned and walked into her room without another word and began to quickly pack her clothing and shoes. She would take her jewlery box seperatly. She would not go anywhere without at least half of her wardrobe, even in a state of crisis.

Within an hour, with the help of Andre, she was packed to go. She would never be ready though. She was led outside to one of her cars by Andre who took her to the airport. It would be a little over an hour by plane. She would be in Monroe in no time, but for her it would seem like a lifetime.

As the plane took off Sophie-Anne gazed out her window at the clouds that were beginning to pour rain on her city. She had barely missed the beginnings of the storm. She leaned into Andre's embrace and soon was in a state of total relaxation. If it had not been night and she had not been a vampire one might have thought she was asleep.

* * *

Sophie-Anne suddenly was aware again when Andre lightly shook her. "Judith we are here." He whispered in her ear. He was possibly the only one that got away with calling her by her human name.

At the current time anyone could call her that and not get their heads bitten off. Sophie-Anne could be described as depressed if indeed vampires could become depressed. She had lost the one woman she had cared for more than anyone else. She was looking at loosing her city to a damned hurricane and if her trial went bad her state and quite possibly her life. She was being charged with her husband, the King of Arkansas's, death. Andre had been the one to kill him, but Sophie-Anne refused to let him take the blame. Over all the physically young Vampire Queen had enough to be depressed about.

She stood from her seat and walked down the aisle of the plane and stepped out into the humid, hot Lousiana night. Andre, Wybert and Siegbert were just behind her with her bags and their own. The Sheriff of Area four was awaiting them, standing outside of a limo. The blonde man opened the back of the limo. "My Queen." he said as he stepped aside to allow Sophie-Anne and her children entrance to the limo.

Sophie-Anne didn't respond she simply stepped into the limo. Andre slid in behind her and the Berts put all the bags in the trunk before joining them. Sophie-Anne curled up in Andre's arms once more. He was her first child and not much older physically then her fifteen or sixteen. They had been lovers at one point in time and he was always there for his Maker even when she didn't want him to be. He was possibly the only only other person she would put her life in front of. She loved him even if she would not admit it in front of people.

Sophie-Anne closed her eyes and hoped for nothing but rain, lots of rain, but not a hurricane.

She opened her eyes once more once the limo stopped. They were at the Sheriff of Area four's house. The house seemed secluded in the middle of the woods. Perhaps the Sheriff lived further north than Sophie-Anne believed, She didn't ponder on it to long as she wondered up to the lard house. She stopped on the porch suddenly not able to go any further. Her emerald eyes looked back to her Sheriff who was promptly inside the house. "My Queen you may come in, as may you Andre, Wybert and Siegbert."

Sophie-Anne stepped inside without a backwards glance at her children. "You have humans living with you James." She said in a rather bland tone of voice.

He simply gave her a worried look. James, nor any of Sophie-Anne's other Sheriff's had ever seen her like this. "Yes, I do. I'll show you to your room if you'll follow me." He said.

Sophie-Anne shook her head and darted up the stairs by herself. "I'll pick the room I stay in." She said over her shoulder, showing a bit of the childish nature she had in her. She looked both ways down the hallway and turned left. She opened each door she passed and took a few seconds to look into each room.

Sophie-Anne stepped into a room, with her Sheriff just behind her. "I'm sleeping here." She said as she looked at her Sheriff then back into the room. She liked the four poster king sized bed and ornate furniture.

"But my..." James started but was cut off.

"I am sleeping here, James."

"It is my room." James sputtered.

"I said I am sleeping here James!" She nearly shouted. She saw Andre over James' shoulder and nodded him into the room. "You will stay with me while we stay here Andre. James show the Berts their room." She said and shut the door in James' face after Andre had come through with her bags and his own.

Sophie-Anne sighed softly as she walked over to the bed she would not use. Her coffin would be arriving within the next hour. She would sleep in it seeing as the room was not light-proofed. The Queen sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the ground.

"I will never see my city the same just as I will never seen my Hadley again." Sophie-Anne whispered softly.

Andre looked at his Maker with sad eyes. He had not seen her like this in centuries. It worried him.


End file.
